1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to shearing apparatus for form-sustaining sheet materials and to improved sheet transfer mechanisms for transferring sheets from one machine to an adjacent machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shearing apparatuses have heretofor been fed sheets generally by sliding them laterally or longitudinally onto the forward end of the shearing apparatus upstream from the shear punch. This feature of prior art machines has reduced their effectiveness since transfer of sheets into the apparatus has required time consuming labor intensive operations. Shear punches for these machines have generally been moved downwardly through the sheet to shear the sheet as it is fed between the shear punch and die. In some instances, the motor and drive for the shear punch have been located below the sheet supporting means on the shearing apparatus but in such cases, the shear has still been lowered during its cutting operation.